big brother
by charmedeva
Summary: this story is a PL story. piper has been excepted into the big brother house .. she meets a lot of nice people but one man captures her heart and another has her intrests as friends who will she choose without making a big seen ? will pier follow her hear
1. Default Chapter

Big brother five inspires this story.

This is a piper and Leo story.

These are the characters and information for the house.

Melinda – 25 a bit of a bimbo and she likes to flirt with all the guys and she has her eyes on Leo.

Piper – 18 she's smart, beautiful all the guys fancy her but she has her eyes set on one guy.

Dan – 20 a greasy haired freak but all the girls love him in this fic (sorry) and he likes piper but she rejects him.

Leo – 18 he's smart handsome a ladies man and he really likes piper but does she like him back?

Bain – 19 best friends with piper and she shows him pictures of prue and he seems to like her but will prue be single or taken.

Marco – 21 come on you didn't think I would leave Marco out did you.

Missy – 18 out for revenge on piper but will people like her or love her?

Paige – 18 not pipers sister in this fic sorry but they do become friends.

Cole – 19 piper recognises him from somewhere and he seems to know her where does she know him from?

Tizzy - 18 really likes Leo and cole but pipers stole them will she get with missy and will they evict her?


	2. day1

Day 1 in the Big Brother house.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA That was enough to get Piper out of bed she was pissed off with big brother already but this just took the mick. She walked out of bed and went into the dining room where she saw Dan (booooo!) making breakfast for everyone. Piper said "hey you k? what you making?" He grinned and said "pancakes want some?". Piper was shocked that he was cooking but agreed she sat down and had a bit then she yelled "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT YOU PUT IN THIS?" Then Leo just in his boxers (tight evryone breath lol) came out and said "whats the fuss about? Piper you k?" Then the rest of the housem8s walked in and Piper said "no hes tryin 2 kill me his pancakes are nasty". Then Marco replied "piper dont be so mean im sure its not that bad sweetie" then he had a bite then he screamed " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS DISGUITING DAN GORDON YOU HAVE BAD COOKING!". Then everyone laughed at Marcos expression as it was so funny. Then piper said "ill cook you all something and dont worry im a trained chef".

1 hour later Piper was dressed and giving everyone their food. leo complimented wow Piper this is really good". Bain laughed "yeah this is gr8". Missy came in and said "sorry im late actually im not but whatever i had to do my makeup". Piper smiled "its k want breakfast?". Missy gave her evils "how dare you offer me breakfast are you trying to make me fat or something?". Piper laughed "shut up if you want breakfast have some if not piss off". Missy then said "watch your back girly this is not a chick you wana mess with" and she glided away proudly. Then Piper and Paige started laughing "ok where did that come from". Then Tizzy stood up "dont be mean shes not all bad you know and she walked away".

Then Cole and Melinda decided to do the washing up. She whispered "i no you from somewhere where is that". He grinned "dunno love sorry". Then she grabbed his dick and whispered "i know yuo cause your an angel from heaven". Then he grinned "i aint no angel im a devil"then he grabbed her and lead her to the bedroom (i leave that up to you all).

THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL LEO COME TO THE DINING ROOM

Leo asks "hey big bro whats up"  
HELLO LEO HOW IS YOUR FIRST DAY IN THE HOUSE?

leo replied "its k i guess ive met some great people. Im starting to take an intrest in piper we'll see how that goes".

THANK YOU LEO YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DINING ROOM

leo says "k thanks big bro" and walks back to talk to the other house mates. He walks into the bedroom to see piper showing bain some pictures. She grins and he heart flutters and she asks "would you like to see them?" he grins "sure id love to see your family" as hes looking he hears the odd "thats grams" or "thats my sisters". When Bain walks out piper grins "he likes my sis Prue when i leave im so setting them up" he grins "id like to help" she laughs "course you are we are so hanging after we leave. You Mel Bain cole and Paige are the only people i can even handle right now". Then she has a tear come down her cheek. He then gathers he into his arms and asks "why whats up with the others?" She grins "dan keeps asking me out and i hate him Marcos annoying me a bit but hes ok missy and tizzy are just plan annoying and bitchy". He asks "why do you look like your about to cry?". She says "i miss my family and its my mums birthday and im missing my family cause i always visit her grave this time every year" then she bursts into tears "i cant handle this i hate it god i wish i never came do you feel like that?" he shyly answers "no because if i didnt come here i wouldnt of met you" she grins and says "thats probably the best thing that has happened since i came here" then he kisses her who responds.

(WE LEAVE THE DINING ROOM TO WATCH THE DRINKING GAME)

Bain spins the bottle and it lands on Paige who grins. He asks "truth or dare" she choses truth he asks "how old was you when you lost your virignity or are you still a virgin?" Then Piper and leo run in grinning Piper laughs "i no this one". Paige laughs "i aint a virgin i lost it when i was 14" Piper laughs "tell them the rest this is soooo funny" paige grins " me and the school jock was in the closet making out we was having sex and then the shelve fell on my head while we was doing it and then i fell into a bucket of dirty water. He dumped me after that". Then no-one couold hold it in longer and started laughing. As Paige answered truthfully she got a drink. Then she spun the bottle and it landed on Dan she grinned "truth or dare chip fat boy?" then piper started laughing again everyone could tell she was pissed so leo had to look after her he chose dare and paige grinned and said " i dare you to kiss anyone you want"  
then he went to kiss piper and she punched him in the jaw he screamed "fuck shit why you do that?" she shouted "because yuo was about to kiss me you twat im with leo now shut up" Paige grinned and said " awww you failed your dare right your drinks mine" and she took a shot.

After another couple of rounds everyone was drunk. Leo and Piper was sitting on the love chair laughing about anything. Paige was dancing with Cole. Mel was sitting on her own laughing at the door ( dont ask) Tizzy and Missy was giving Piper evils while plotting a plan but didnt come up with a good one yet Marco was thinkin about how he would ask Bain out and Bain was thinking about Prue lol. Dan was eyeing Mel up on how weird she was then everyone decided to go to bed

THAT WAS DAY 1 PLZ REVIEW xx 


End file.
